


Fire Bender

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You joined the Avengers at the tower as Tony’s assistant. Unbeknownst to the team, you’ve been hiding your powers- you can control fire, even spit it form your very fingertips. What will come of you once your best friend Bucky finds out this crucial information?





	Fire Bender

“Y/N, can you c’mere a minute?” Tony’s voice echoed into my office room. Locating my cell phone and standing up, I placed it into my back pocket and walked over to his aid. I couldn’t help the soft giggle that fell from my lips as he looked up from his place on the ground, covered in burnt ash and dirt.

“Yes, Tony?” I offered a hand to him. He rejected my help, playfully swatting my hand away as he sat up, pointing mindlessly over to the metal cart across the room.

“Hand me a towel, will you? I can’t get this damned prototype to operate correctly.”

“Have you asked Bruce for help?” I quirked an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, though I knew he was joking. “Of course I’d asked that green apple for help! He said he’s unavailable.”

I chuckled. “What do you need help with old man?”

“Nothing. J-Just give me that towel?” He grunted as he struggled to stand for a moment. I walked over to the shelf he indicated and brought over a blue towel. He wiped his hands for a moment before throwing the towel on the ground and looking at me. “You’re done for the night, sweetheart. Thanks for the help today. You did good.”

I laughed as I turned back around to my office to shut it down. “Gee, Tone. Thanks.” I left the room with a smile plastered to my face. I walked down two levels to my own bedroom space. I made sure my door and securely closed before I walked over to my mirror and sighed, releasing the struggle that I had dealt with that day. Now don’t get me wrong, working for Tony Stark was more than I could ever have hoped for in my life. He was a wonderful man. He was caring and kind. I never imagined he’d have picked me from my university to work for him as an understudy, or assistant.

Tony Stark was everything I’d imagined he’d be. He’s the reason the Avengers banned together. He had Nick Fury’s trust. And as far as I was aware, it was hard to get Nick to trust someone. Tony Stark was a broken man, but he was far too kin for his own good.

I smiled to myself as I felt the heat from my hands surge through my arms. I couldn’t explain why I hid my powers from everyone in this tower. I knew they would accept me with open arms. I just wasn’t ready to out myself yet. It was a terrifying thing to do. I had barely escaped H.Y.D.R.A. when I was a child. They’d killed my parents after they’d refused to hand me over. I had only escaped because I had killed the two men who had tried imprisoning me. No, I wasn’t proud of that. But I am alive today because I did what I had to do to survive.

I smiled down at the fire as it licked my finger tips. I was born with this gift, the gift of ‘fire bending’ as my parents liked to joke with me. It took forever, but I was now fully in control of my powers. No one at this facility knew what I was. I was afraid to tell them. Maybe they’d think I was part of the team that captured and tortured Bucky. I don’t know.

Of course, they could alway accept me. But I wouldn’t know what they would truly think. Natasha had nearly caught me a few times while I was in my bedroom late at night. But I always made some lousy excuse that seemed to please her. But I knew someone was bound to catch me.

I absently begun making patterns with my reflection in the mirror, smiling to myself as I felt the heat rise up. It always brought me a strange feeling of warmth whenever I allowed my powers to pass through me. I felt like the real me. Like I didn’t have to hide myself.

A quiet knock on my door caused me shoot a ring of fire around me on my carpet as I spun around. “Shit!” I nearly shouted, causing the door to swing open violently, bouncing back against the wall.

“Y/N!” Bucky’s voice said urgently. I looked up to notice the broad shouldered man standing in the doorway, eyes wide in slight fear. “Y/N?” He eased, one hand raised in front of him cautiously. “What the hell was that?”

“Bucky, get out.” I swallowed down the fear, hoping he did not see anything.

“Does Steve know about this? Does Stark? Y/N, how long- what the fuck did I just see?” Bucky’s blabbering almost sent me into a panic.

“Leave Bucky. Please.” I begged as I felt my hands heat up once more. “Please, don’t tell anyone of this.”

“I-I can help- Wanda can- Steve- Tony, does…?”

“No. If they did, they’d send me away.” I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks as I clenched my fists into balls. This wasn’t good. I never wanted someone to find this out, least of all Bucky, the man who had been in H.Y.D.R.A.’s eye for nearly a century. What if he turned on the team and forced me into the fist of the enemy? I couldn’t allow that to happen.

Chuckling warmly, he dropped his hands back down to his sides. “You think Cap or Tony would send you away? Y/N, do you honestly think that would happen?”

“Yes,” I breathed.

He shook his head as he gently stepped up into my personal space. I had half a mind to push him away before I noticed the softness in his eyes. “We could never do something like that to you, Y/N. You have to believe me and trust in the others. Look at Wanda, look at me, for crying out loud! We were tortured endlessly. And look where we stand. We would never send you away. I promise.”

The sincerity in his eyes made me feel at ease. Here I was, convincing myself they’d throw me to the dogs, when deep down, I knew that wouldn’t be the case. I knew they’d accept me. But the fear overrode me sometimes; I couldn’t help how I felt.

“We should tell the others, Y//N.” He whispered softly. “They have a right to know. Hell, you could join us in missions now!”

I huffed but agreed. I took the hand he offered me before he guided me to the boardroom where we held mission meetings. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. care to call the others in here?”

“Yes, Mister Barnes.”

I smirked as he rolled his eyes at the automatic voice. A few minutes of waiting, and Bucky and myself were surrounded by everyone we knew in the tower. My nerves were shaking, but with a few arm rubs from Bucky, and I was feeling calm once more.

“I don’t mean to place her on the spotlight, but Tony, you no longer have an assistant anymore.”

“Excuse me?” Tony’s voice filled the air as he nearly dropped the pen he had been flicking between his fingertips. “What the hell do you mean? Y/N is standing right next to you!”

“Let him talk, Stank.” Natasha nudged him hard in the ribs.

“Y/N,” Bucky turned to me, a soft grin on his face. “Care to elaborate?”

I took a heavy breath before I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my friends’ reactions.

“Oh, my God!” Natasha exclaimed.

“What the hell?” Clint asked.

“That explains a hell of a lot, actually.” Steve’s tongue clicked.

“Open your eyes, Y/N.” Bucky’s mouth ghosted against the shell of my ear.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I peeled my eyes open and nervously looked around at my companions. On every face, was shock and pure happiness. Nobody had shown me grief or anger.

“You mean to tell me,” Tony was the first to speak up. “You mean to tell me, you’ve had fire powers this whole damned time?”

“Tony.” Bucky warned. “Watch it.”

“Excuse me, but what the hell?”Natasha spoke up, interrupting Tony’s arguments. “I knew something was up with you!”

“You could have saved us a lot of time and energy on missions, Y/N.” Steve softly chastised, though he was supporting a cheeky grin.

“You’re not mad at me?” I asked. “For lying about who I was this whole time?”

“Of course I am!” Tony spoke up and threw his pen on the table before standing up and marching over to me. “All those damned times I needed some heat! All those times I was sitting in the lab without warmth! And you did nothing!” I visibly shivered at the malice in his voice before he sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Y/N, you know you can trust us, alright? You never should have felt the need to hide something like this. It’s who you are. Look at Wanda, and Bucky.” He repeated Bucky’s words from earlier. “We would love you no matter what powers you possessed. You’re my favorite intern, you know this.”

I nodded, relief flooding over me. “Does this mean I can come with you on missions now?”

“You need some training, but in due time, I wouldn’t see why you wouldn’t tag along.” Tony’s bright smile shined before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.


End file.
